


Моя маленькая фантазия

by Izverg



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hux comic, M/M, POV, однострочник
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izverg/pseuds/Izverg
Summary: Идея, которая не давала покоя с момента выхода превью хаксокомикса.





	Моя маленькая фантазия

Минула неделя с инцидента в каюте Брендола, а Хакс-младший не шёл у меня из головы. То, как он опустился на колени… Покорный, готовый лизать пол.  
Конечно, Брендол остановил его. Он третировал мальца, но другим ничего сверх меры не позволял. И, конечно, он бы не позволил мне проверить, достаточно ли умело работает языком Армитаж.  
Я выждал момент, когда Брендола отправили с инспекцией на другой корабль, и нажал кнопку вызова на панели возле его апартаментов. Армитаж сам открыл двери (он старался особо не высовываться, проходя обучение «на дому»). От меня не ускользнуло то, как он вздрогнул. И тут же выпалил:  
— Отца нет. Сэр.  
— Оу, какая досада, — я даже не попытался изобразить удивление. — А я так надеялся пропустить стаканчик коньяка после вахты. Ты же не откажешь мне в небольшом удовольствии?  
Я не лукавил: как бы плачевно ни обстояли дела Порядка, бар Брендола всегда был заполнен до отказа. Каким-то образом пройдоха умудрялся доставать самое редкое и самое лучшее.  
Я плюхнулся на диван. Похоже, Армитаж был смышлёным парнем: он поспешно метнулся к шкафчику с пойлом и спустя полминуты подал мне наполненный на треть бокал. Его изящные пальцы чересчур крепко сжимали ножку. Я похлопал по бархатистой обивке.  
— Присоединяйся. А себе не плеснёшь?  
— Мне по возрасту не положено, сэр.  
Он неловко примостился рядом, стараясь не зацепить мою ногу своим щуплым бедром. Исходящее от мальчишки напряжение можно было уловить, даже не обладая сверхъестественными способностями. Да уж, светские беседы — не его конёк. Поэтому я сразу приступил к делу.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что отец не поможет тебе с продвижением по служебной лестнице. Будь его воля, он бы кинул тебя на Арканисе и навсегда забыл о твоём существовании. А вот я мог бы посодействовать. Ну знаешь, замолвил бы словечко. За скромную услугу…  
Можно было сказать напрямик о своём желании, или вообще отдать приказ — Армитаж бы не ослушался. Но я решил проверить, так ли он сообразителен, как требуется, достоин ли занять место в иерархии Порядка.  
Поэтому я просто взъерошил ему волосы и легонько провёл рукой по тыльной стороне шеи. Ну, дураком он явно не был. Узкая ладонь неуклюже легла на моё бедро и застыла. Я отхлебнул из бокала и расстегнул ширинку. Армитаж поднял на меня взгляд и посмотрел вопросительно. Крифф, парень был абсолютно невинным. Да, ему было всего лишь тринадцать, но мне иногда казалось, что Брендол срывает на нём ненависть не только подзатыльниками. Похоже, я ошибался.  
Пришлось мягко направить Армитажа к своему паху.  
— Давай, представь, что тебе всё-таки довелось облизывать пол.  
Мысль о том, что я буду у мальчишки первым, пьянила сильнее, чем самый лучший коньяк из коллекции Брендола.  
Поначалу Армитаж действовал робко и неумело. Но когда он всё же решился взять головку в рот, я не сдержал стон. Наклонив голову я внимательно смотрел, как пухлые розовые губы растягиваются вокруг члена, стараясь намертво запечатлеть эту картину в своей памяти.  
Будь на месте Армитажа кто-нибудь другой, потребовалось бы гораздо больше времени. Но факт того, что мне отсасывает столь юное и непорочное создание, толкнул меня за грань быстрее обычного. Я не сдержался и, надавив на рыжий затылок, спустил парню прямо в горло. И не отпускал, пока тот не проглотил всё до капли.  
Полностью насладиться удовольствием мне помешал надсадный кашель. Армитаж громко отрыгнул несколько раз, и я испугался, что он сейчас блеванёт на мои форменные брюки. Поморщившись, я толкнул ему в руку бокал:  
— Выпей, забьёшь привкус.  
Армитаж послушно сделал глоток и снова закашлялся, в покрасневших глазах блеснули слёзы. И что-то ещё. Жгучая ненависть. Всего на пару секунд, прежде чем взгляд вновь стал испуганно-покорным. Наконец он успокоился, а я, чтобы немного подбодрить его, поднялся на ноги и чересчур жизнерадостно сообщил:  
— Ты отлично справился. Я прямо сейчас свяжусь с генералом Айзеком и попрошу, чтобы он принял тебя в свою группу. Спасибо за выпивку, Брендолу привет.  
Я подмигнул ему напоследок. Я был совершенно уверен, что Армитаж ничего не расскажет отцу, и что это — только начало.


End file.
